<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>greener with the scenery by syrupwit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426895">greener with the scenery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit'>syrupwit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you think you love him,” said Elias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Beholding/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Green, Writing Rainbow Make Up Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>greener with the scenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts">seinmit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLG9Ja9nIfI">song of the same name</a> by The Used.</p><p>If you're no longer interested in receiving fic for this fandom or pairing, absolutely no worries!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you think you love him,” said Elias, “but as you can see, our master loves him far better.” It came unspoken that <em> our </em> did not include Martin. </p><p>While Martin watched—breathless, helpless, rooted to the spot by forces he understood relatively well by now, thank you very much—the creature that had Jon thrust its penetrating appendages even deeper. It was a shadowy thing, almost insubstantial in its darkness, except that each uncanny contortion of its many-armed form revealed that it was covered in thousands upon thousands of uniformly small, closed eyes. </p><p>The eyes couldn’t keep still. Their lids blinked and trembled, rippling white. Martin knew with jealous certainty that they looked inside Jon now, safe to wreak their curiosity within the sanctuary of his body. Currents of desire and nausea roiled through him as Jon writhed in anguished pleasure. </p><p>For all his self-effacing tendencies, Martin had never managed to smooth out his possessive streak. It was on this hoard of petty, covetous hopes, nourished by years of denial, that the eye-creature glutted itself. While it fed, it multiplied its efforts, and the excitement this effected in Jon made Martin’s fury rise anew. </p><p>At last Jon’s cries built to a crescendo—he had never been this demonstrative with Martin, rather shy and gentle, <em> romantic</em>—and his body stiffened in a pose of orgasm. Martin seethed, by now more unwilling than unable to look away, as Jon hardly came down from his climax before the creature had him howling again. The creature watched him back, and Jon watched them both, a circle of mirrored glances that called to yet more onlookers. Beneath his anger, Martin felt despair.</p><p>“Perhaps you can be put to work after all,” said Elias. His hand, which had gripped Martin’s shoulder throughout this display, tightened. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>